Olor a Celo
by Morita Misaki
Summary: para una invitación sexual quizás haga falta mas que una mirada, algo desprende el cuerpo y domina los sentidos. lemon yaoi...Mikeru ewe


holi después de tanto he llegado a dejar este explicito lemon Mikeru

primero quiero agradecer a mi amiga Fher Nemu por la inspiración y le dio vida al tema, ah y a un wey que no lo leerá pero de todas formas.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALMA! te adoro y va con todo mi hamor 3

ahora este fic enserio no tiene historia _-_

como sea disfrútenlo y ya saben SNK no es mio porque de ser así seria otra cosa como cofcofpornogayXDcofcof

— no te me acerques si tu intención es olerme— dijo el rubio de forma cortante al rubio aún más alto.

— ¿Qué hay con esa paranoia?— dijo en un tono relajado.

— No tengo olor, tú lo dijiste, ¿con qué propósito te acercas si sabes que será igual siempre?— preguntó yéndose a su oficina.

Mike se quedó en su lugar y sonrió con una ligera arrogancia.

.

..

...

Pasaron varios días con Mike merodeando por los lugares que frecuentaba Erwin, nada importante o relevante como para declarar un problema entre ambos, eran más bien... Asuntos pendientes.

La evidente actitud evasiva de Erwin daba a entender su nivel de supervivencia. Pero no todo el tiempo se corre con suerte, aunque otros sí.

Una tarde Levi fue intervenido por Mike en la noche, su sola presencia (por no decir altura) era suficiente para detener a Levi.

— ¿qué quieres? Tengo prisa— dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio.

— sí, lo sé, todos saben que cada noche bajas y te coges a Eren— se acercó a una distancia prudente— así que yo entregare esto — le quitó los documentos de las manos.

— pareces desesperado.

— no tengo una presa tan vulnerable como la tuya.

— está en su despacho y Hanji ya está en su habitación.

Un respingo sonó como una risa que se apagó al instante, ambos dieron la vuelta tomando su camino. Mike con Erwin y Levi al sótano.

— Ese niño va a crecer, tienes que estar listo— dijo Mike como comentario final.

Levi lo ignoró internamente, aunque esa noche estaba seguro que Eren no sería el único gimiendo.

.

..

...

Sereno y silencio, así se describiría el ambiente en la oficina de Erwin, un hombre capaz y reservado que no se sorprendía con facilidad, o por lo menos no la mostraba.

— Adelante— dijo al escuchar pasos a fuera, el silencio se lo permitía, además estaba esperando a Levi.

— Esperabas a alguien más— dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin decir una palabra Mike se acercó y dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio.

Rodeó éste sin perder de vista los ojos de Erwin.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más?— preguntó cuándo Mike ya se encontraba atrás de él con las manos sobre sus hombros.

Sin ninguna respuesta sólo sintió una mordida su lóbulo derecho soltando un pequeño suspiro. Volvió a presionarlo sólo que con los labios está vez, abrió ligeramente su boca y pasó su lengua por el cartílago lentamente sin introducirla, succiono de nuevo el lóbulo y comenzó a colar las manos por el cuello hasta pecho, en el trayecto acarició la clavícula. A pesar de las grandes y frías manos de Mike, al igual que sus caricias, Erwin trataba de mostrarse inmune y severo ante las acciones de Mike, pero no le duró hasta que sintió húmedo dentro de la oreja, Mike ya había introducido su lengua. Se despegó de su oído y siguió el camino con sus manos hasta los pezones, los cuales ya estaban ligeramente duros.

— ¿a eso vienes?— preguntó entre suspiros, exhalo pesadamente cuando sintió la presión en ambos.

Mike parecía no escuchar nada más que los latidos que se empezaban a acelerar, antes de cualquier cosa sacó sus manos y le besó el cuello ligeramente.

— Debo irme— se salió demasiado tranquilo del despacho, lamentablemente Erwin ya tenía una erección que atender.

.

..

...

Los días pasaban y cada encuentro era un duelo con la mirada, o una erección sin orgasmo satisfactorio.

Mike sólo llegaba de la nada y lo estimulaba con caricias, mordidas o chupetones en partes no tan visibles. Lo más cerca que estuvo de quitarle la ropa fue en el pasillo en la noche. Lo acorralo con los brazos doblados y lo besó mientras acariciaba despacio las partes más sensibles que recordaba, le desabrocho el pantalón y ya le había desabotonado la camisa, acarició su miembro con la pierna. Cuando se vio satisfecho con el resultado se marchó como muchas otras veces.

.

..

...

La paciencia tiene un límite y el de Erwin se veía cerca. Ya se estaba hartando de los ataques sin victoria para alguno de los dos, como si sólo estuviera jugando.

Esa noche hizo lo que hace mucho ni pensaba, tocarse a sí mismo en busca de autoplacer. La masturbación no era lo mejor a menos que fuera mutua pero su situación cambió con Mike provocándole a cada oportunidad.

Sentado en un extremo de su cama. Realmente esperaba a Mike para un encuentro más satisfactorio, pero nunca llegó, o eso pensaba, él estaba detrás de la puerta observando sus movimientos. Erwin comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa justo como lo había hecho Mike unas horas antes, los recuerdos sólo lo excitaban más poniéndolo duro y procedió a desabotonar su pantalón para darle más espacio a su erección, sin soltar su miembro, sopló un poco dándole la victoria a Mike. Comenzó a mover su mano despacio concentrándose en el punta, a medida que recordaba más episodios el ritmo de su mano aumentaba considerablemente, dándose más placer y culpa de forma simultánea.

El orgasmo se vio venir con semen en su mano, se recostó y acariciaba su pene despacio para relajarse tratando de no provocar otra erección.

Mike sonrió satisfecho por el espectáculo, sin entrar se fue a su habitación.

Sus sentidos estaban encendidos, sobretodo su olfato que solo percibía el olor "inexistente" de Erwin.

.

..

...

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser tener un encuentro de loco sexo sin pausa? pues al parecer demasiado. La desesperación en el cuerpo de ambos por un poco de más contacto era presente hasta en cómo se hablaban. Ya ni siquiera Erwin se controlaba pero aún debía esperar a la iniciativa del otro.

— Ven a mi habitación— por fin invitó Erwin.

— tengo que hacer guardia

— Cambia de turno— se marchó y Mike inhalo de forma sonora hasta que se marchó exhalando de la misma forma.

.

..

...

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada sonó en eco. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

— ¿Con quién cambiaste turno?— preguntó Erwin quitándose su chaqueta.

— Un virgen— dijo refiriéndose al olor del muchacho.

— Seguro lo pusiste nervioso— dijo en broma girándose hacía Mike.

— Tu olor es embriagador— cambió drásticamente la conversación.

— ...

— hablo de cuando estas excitado, lo he percibido desde hace tiempo, puede ser tenue pero crece con tu pene.

— directo como siempre— Erwin se acercó y lo tomó de la nuca para besarle hambriento y sin subir su ritmo a uno desesperado — ¿me provocas sólo para percibir mi olor?

Sin respuesta más que un beso que le robó el aliento, le tomó su barbilla para un mejor control y proceder a introducir su lengua.

Cada toque hasta el más mínimo era inspirador para el otro. Se separaron a falta de aire, su necesidad subió y ambos podrían llevar el control de la situación pero sería impropio ser obstinado cuando ya había accedido, fue lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de Erwin mientras sentía unos labios devorar su cuello y al mismo tiempo desabotonar su camisa. No participar sería aburrido así que coló sus manos por los hombros de Mike para sacarle la chaqueta.

Caminaron volviéndose a besar sin separarse hasta la cama, cuando Erwin la sintió en las corvas se dejó caer. Mike lo miraba desde arriba, una vista increíble, se quitó la camisa arrojándola al piso. Posó su rodilla en medio de las piernas de Erwin, cerca de su entrepierna, se inclinó para besarle el cuello de nuevo.

Descendió hasta su clavícula dejando marcas rojas. Erwin levantó ligeramente su pierna para acariciar la entrepierna de Mike lentamente mientras lo sentía sobre sus pezones.

La presión ya era demasiada para ambos.

Mike rozaba verticalmente la entrepierna de Erwin con la suya, mientras que Erwin liberaba ambas erecciones.

Mike descendió sus besos por el torso hasta el abdomen, deteniéndose en el ombligo mientras le quitaba las botas a Erwin junto con su pantalón. Introdujo su lengua en el ombligo provocando un escalofrío en Erwin.

— detén eso

— No te importó cuando era tus pezones— volvió a introducir su lengua pero por poco tiempo hasta ponerle atención a su erección.

Erwin lo tomó de los hombros para empujarlo hacia atrás, de forma que quedó acostado boca arriba con Erwin sometiéndolo con la mano en la erección de Mike.

Restregó sus nalgas contra el miembro erecto. Comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano por la espalda, se levantó ligeramente para cambiar momentáneamente de mano y poderse mover, se recorrió hasta un distancia considerable en la que se pudo inclinar a engullir todo el miembro de Mike.

— ghh...no me lo esperaba— dijo Mike cuando alzó la cabeza para asegurarse de que era enserio.

— No sólo tú me puedes agarrar desprevenido— lo lamio desde la base hasta la punta, ahí se concentró en el glande para masturbar el resto con tres dedos ligeramente separados uno de otro.

Su ritmo subió hasta que sintió que Mike estaba por terminar y presionó la cabeza para evitarlo— aún no— se sentó sobre su pecho, indicándole con el pene en la cara, a lo cual Mike respondió lamiéndolo de forma juguetona en primer momento. Comenzó a introducir su pene en la boca de Mike mientras que él lo aceptaba gustoso, se recargo sobre sus codos para un mejor control, movía la cabeza lentamente dejando que Erwin hiciera lo que quisiera al mover su cadera.

Antes de que lo planeado Erwin se corrió, agachó la cabeza y se movió sobre sus rodillas.

— No espera que terminaras así— se sentó Mike sobre la cama— sin embargo yo aún no— lo tomó de la cadera para acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Le lamio el cuello y masajeaba su miembro a la vez. Como si fuera costumbre lo jalo de las caderas para girarlo en el borde de la cama, recostando la parte superior para que las piernas de Erwin se recargara del piso.

— ¿Te gusta así?— le susurró en la oreja mientras le restregaba su pene en su entrada— porque ya te estás dilatado.

Esa oración daba más en el orgullo de Erwin, su cuerpo lo delataba. Le siguió el juego y subió sus rodillas sin mover la parte superior de su cuerpo, dando un gran ángulo a su trasero.

Mike aprovechó esto y acarició la extensa piel y masajeo sus glúteos hacia adentro. Pasó su mano para masturbarlo de nuevo y la otra la ascendió por la columna de Erwin hasta su cuello, deslizó su mano y subió por su barbilla para introducir los dedos en la boca de Erwin. Rápidamente captó el mensaje y los lamió pasando su lengua por cada dedo sin perder oportunidad a morderlo de vez en cuando.

Mike retiró su mano e introdujo un dedo en la entrada

— ¡ah! espera— se quejó

— Es por morderme— sacó su dedo y metió dos a la vez de forma rápida y certera— una pequeña venganza.

Empezó con círculos tocando muy íntimamente cada parte para mover en tijeras. Introdujo un tercero y comenzó a hacer ganchos con los dedos en el interior.

— está es una venganza por lo que me ha hecho esperar— sacó sus dedos y lo giró para penetrarlo mientras veía su rostro, un gemido salió de la boca de Erwin, como si ya no importara su imagen enfrente del hombre que lo embestía con enjundia.

Lo tomó de las piernas para que quedarán recargadas en sus hombros, lo aprisionó contra la cama provocando más contacto. Cuando Mike se retiró un poco, Erwin lo jalo del cuello y lo besó cortándole la respiración un momento. Por inercia Mike lo abrazo él de la cintura y libero las piernas de Erwin las cuales se enredaron en la cadera haciéndolo más intenso. Mike cargó a Erwin sin dejar de besarle y se sentó, Erwin enderezo las piernas, para relajarlas un poco, subía y bajaba apoyado de los hombros a los que se aferraba, doblo y poco las piernas para mayor movimiento.

Sus respiraciones sonoras y excitantes para el otro, aún los gemidos algo limitados, el acto no podía ser más que placentero.

Mike se recostó estirándose provocando el levantamiento de la pelvis, lo que por su parte Erwin sintió muy adentro haciendo más presión en el pene de Mike.

— Falta poco— dijo Erwin con la voz entre cortada. Se hinco, con sus talones casi tocando sus nalgas inclinándose para ver a Mike.

Su contacto visual no fue interrumpido aún con el movimiento de las penetraciones, los últimos minutos fueron más hambrientos, con sus movimientos perfectamente coordinados hasta que el orgasmo se vio venir. Los músculos de ambos se contrajeron gloriosamente, todo el estrés acumulado y el que obtuvieron en los últimos días parecía dispersarse como el semen en el interior de Erwin. Se dejó caer abriendo más su interior pero se recostó para que saliera lentamente Mike salió y lo besó por última vez esa noche.

.

..

...

* * *

nunca pido nada pero esta vez si me gustaría que les pareció y así y blah blah

buen día :3

Soul te amo *m*


End file.
